La Fladicite Enjôleuse
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: Pour sauvé Luffy d'une mort certaine Zoro et Sanji vont devoir partir à la recherche d'une fleur aux danrés miraculeuse. Ambiguïté de la relation des deux garçons va vous transporté au file des chapitres avant de finir dans un lemon. Vont-il trouver cette fleur ? Vont-il survire à ce voyage ? Et comment leurs sentiments vont il évolués ? Tout est dit dans cette fanfiction !


Tout se passé comme a son habitude sur le bateau pirate quand un cri se fit entendre.

Sanji venait de heurter quelque chose, ou quelqu'un … Et avais crié de surprise.

**« - Woooow ! C'est quoi sa ?! »**

« Sa » N'etait autre que son Nakama au cheveux vert endormit sur le pont. Du moins jusqu'à se que Sanji ne lui crie dans les oreilles.

**« - Comment ça c'est quoi « sa » ?! T'as un probleme sourcil en vrille ?!** Dit Zoro enerver par la réflexion et le réveille que lui avais fait son « ami » .

**Ouai ! C'est quoi SA !**

**Tu veux te battre ?!**

**Nan, j'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries.**

**Pardon ?! C'est toi qui a commencé a me provoqué je te signal !**

**J'ai juste été surprit je te signal !**

**Il t'en faut peux quand même ! T'es une vrais tapette en faite … **Dit-il un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

… … Sanji commençais à s'énerver mais se calma aussitôt.** Je te signal, très chère marimo, que si tu NE DORMAIS PAS n'importe ou, Je n'aurais PAS étais surpri, sur ce, je suis vraiment presser la, alors salut.** Sanji s'en alla donc dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

… **Grr …** Zoro grogne, contrarier, mais n'en rajouta pas. »

Tout à coup le médecin de l'équipage débarqua sur le pont paniquer, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

**« - Sanji ! Zoro ! Nami ! Tout le monde ! »**

Le petit médecin tomba à genoux et pleura à chaud de larmes. Nami accouru donc pour le prendre dans ses bras,, suivit de près par l'équipage inquiet pour la petite boule de poil.

**« - Du calme Chopper ! Du calme .. Dis nous se qui te tracasse, arrête de pleurer**. Dit Nami en serrant le jeune médecin contre elle.

**C'est … C'est Luffy ! I-Il … Il … Chopper paressai****t désemparer.**

**Il ?! **Dit l'équipage.

**Luffy … Il … Il est en danger de mort ! Je ne peux pas le sauver … Il va mourrir ! »**

Ses paroles furent suivit d'un blanc, lourd et pesant, pressant imbrisable. Nami fut la seule à avoir la force de briser se silence pesant.

« **- … **Elle regarda le médecin, le regard triste, comme brisée de l'intérieur. **Tu ne connais aucun remède ? …** Chopper la regarda et acquiesça de la tête.

**Si … Il y en a un …** les regards de l'équipage s'illuminérent d'un coup.

**Le quel est-il ?! **Dit Nami pleine d'espoir.

**C'est la Fladicite Enjôleuses … **Dit le médecin.

**C'est quoi ? **Dit Zoro.

**Une fleure … **Dirent ensemble Sanji et Chopper. »

Chopper regarda Sanji, comme étonner que celui-ci connaisse l'existence de cette fleure. Quand le regard de Sanji croisa celui de Chopper, il etait froid et triste, c'est alors que Sanji pris la parole.

**« - … … La Fladicide Enjôleuses … Aussi appeler la fleure de l'espoir … Et une fleur dont le cœur et les pétales peuvent gerire de toute les maladies. Et d'après une légende elle pourrait même redonner la vie. Cependant il n'y a aucune preuve de son existance ni de ses denré médical … Et le périple dans le quel s'embarque les personnes a la recherche de la fleur et mortel, et transforme souvent leur personnalité, car sur l'île au se trouverais cette fleure au pouvoir miraculeux, se trouve d'autre plantes et insecte dangereux pour l'homme et même certain, inconnu a se jour … … **prés ses longues explications Sanji serra les poings et regarda Chopper.

**C'est exactement sa … **Dit le médecin intriguer par la réaction de Sanji.

**Donc …** Dit Nami **… On doit trouver cette fleure … Et elle est sur quelle île ? **Dit elle en regardant Sanji.

**Elle est sur une île tropical du nom de « Angel Healing » … **Dit Sanji presque aussitôt** … Euu … Enfin A se qu'il paraît hein … **Dit-il comme pour se rattraper.

**Et ou est cette île **? Dit Zoro en regardant Sanji.

**Je crois … Que … C'est notre prochaine destination … **Dit Sanji en baissant les yeux. **Je suis désolé je ne me sent pas bien … Je vais allé me reposer … **Aussitôt Sanji parti dans sa chambre. »

Tous le regardèrent partir sans rien dire. Sauf Zoro qui se leva et decida d'aller le voir.

**« - Je vais voir se qu'il a …** Dit-il. »

Personne ne parut choquer de voir Zoro inquiet pour Sanji. Car malgré leurs combats quotidien et leurs différences, les deux garçons était tout de même des amis proches.

Sanji arriva dans le dortoir de garçons et s'assit dans un coin. Non loin de la Zoro s'assit et entama la conversation.

«** - Il t'arrive quoi ? …**

**Laisse tomber marimo …**

**Nan … J'ai capte qu'il y avais un truc qui clocher au moment même au tu as sorti ta science … Même Chopper avait l'aire de pas savoir tout sa … Et quand tu en parlais tu sérrais les poings … **

**Et alors qu'est-que sa peut te faire … ?** Dit Il la tête dans les bras.

**Bah j'aime pas te savoir triste … **Zoro se leva et alla s'asseoir devant Sanji.

**Quoi ? …**

**Dis moi …**

**Nan …**

**Sanji … S'il te plaît … J'en parlerais pas …**

**Tu as déjà étais amoureux marimo ? …**

**Oui … Et ou est le rapport ?**

**Laisse moi parlé !**

**Pardon …**

**j'étais amoureux d'une fille quand j'étais gamin … Je devais avoir 14 ans … Et je l'aimais comme j'ai jamais aimé … Elle est tombé gravement malade … Et aucun médecin ne trouvé de médicament pour la guérire … Je me suis donc mis àlire des dizaines et des dizaines de livre de médecine … Et je suis tombé sur la Fladicite Enjôleuses … J'en ais parlé autour de moi mais personne ne m'a écouté … Disant que je n'étais qu'un gamin rêveur et que je m'attachai a une chimère … Alors je suis allé la voir … Et je lui ais dis que j'avais trouvé une solution … quand je lui en ais parlé elle ma souri … Et elle m'as dis « Je suis vraiment désolé … J'aurais voulu te rendre heureux … Mais je ne fais que couler tes larmes … Pardonne moi … » … Apres ça j'étais vraiment résolu à trouvé cette fleure … Cependant le jour de mon départ … Sur le port … J'ai appris qu'elle était morte pendant la nuit … Les adulte de mon entourage m'empêcher de chercher la fleure pour la faire revenir d'entre les morts … Ne voulant pas que je gâche ma vie pour une folie … Disant qu'un amour de jeunesse … Sa vient et sa repart … Que je l'oublierai vite et retomberait amoureux d'une autre … Le jours suivant il l'on entéré … Moi et l'équipage du baratier étions parti de l'île quelque heure plutôt … Je n'ai donc pas pue assister a son enterrement … Et depuis se jours … Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu la sauver … Voila … Tu es content ? …** Dit Sanji en allumant une cigarette, le regard dans les vagues.

**Je peux pas dire content non … Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi … Et elle s'appelait comment ? …**

**Maïko … Elle s'appelait Maïko …**

**C'est un joli nom …**

**Je trouve aussi … il lui allait très bien … Elle était magnifique ...**

**Evidement … Pour que tu tombe amoureu fallait au moins qu'elle soit une déesse de la beauté … **Sanji souri tendrement en entendant Zoro.

**Merci …**

**De quoi ?**

**De m'avoir ecouté … Sa m'a fait du bien de te parlé … Merci …**

**Je t'en pris … **Zoro se leva apres quelques minutes et pris Sanji par le bras. **Viens … **

**Ou ?**

**Je sais pas mais tu va pas rester ici a te morfondre dans le noir …**

**Tu as raison … Faut que j'aille faire à manger …**

**Très bonne idée ça va te faire penser à autre chose comme sa ! En plus je commençais à avoir faim !** Dit Zoro en souriant. »

Zoro allèrent tout deux dans la cuisine, contre toute attente l'equipage les y attendais.

Nami regarda Zoro comme pour savoir se qu'il c'était passé. Le bretteur lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Sanji commença donc à se mettre aux fourneaux après s'être excuser de sa réaction de tout a l'heure au près de ses nakama.

Usopp regarda Zoro et pris la parole a son tour.

**« - Apres que vous soyez partis tous les deux on a longuement discuter de la situation … Et on est arriver a la conclusion que arrivé sur l'île deux d'entre nous irions chercher la fleur pendant que les autres s'occuperont du bateau et de Luffy.**

**Mais on ne c'est pas décidé sur qui tiendra quel rôle …** Dit Nami.

**Moi ! Je vais chercher la fleure !** Dit Sanji qui c'était retourné brusquement, lâchant son saladier par la même occasion. »

Tous le regardèrent un peu surprit mais ne posèrent aucune question.

**« - Soit … Dit Nami. Sanji ira, qui pour l'accompagner ?**

**Moi.** Dit Zoro. **J'y vais avec lui … **Tous acquiescèrent de la tête puis se levèrent après quelque instant pour finir se qu'il était entrain de faire avant que Chopper ne les appelle, sauf Zoro qui resta la.

**Pourquoi t'es tu proposé ? … **Dit Sanji en ramassent son saladier.

**Parce que j'ai senti que je devais y aller …**

**Si tu le dis … »**

Sanji fit àmanger sous les regards absent de Zoro, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées.

**« - Eh ...Tout a l'heure j'ai entendu Nami dire que demain …**

**Ouai … Je sais … On sera arrivé sur l'île pendant la nuit … Alors demain on part chercher la fleure … Je sais …**

… **Et … Tu es sure …**

**Oui ! Je veux y aller … »**

Zoro ne dis rien et fini par s'endormir sur la table de la salle à manger.

Sanji quand a lui fini de préparer le dîner. Il vis le bretteur endormit, lui mis une couverture sur les épaules et s'assit en face de lui.

**« - Oi … Marimo … ? On va manger … Réveille toi …**

… Le bretteur ne se réveillait pas.

**Zoro … Debout …** Sanji passa sa main sur la joue du bretteur pour le réveiller.

**Hum ? Ah … Je me suis endormis ? … **Dis Zoro en se relevant.

Oui … Dit Sanji en retirant sa main rapidement, le rouge aux joues. **Leve toi je vais appeler les autres et on va manger.**

**Ok, Tu veux que je les appelles ?**

**Oui je vais mettre la table en attendant … Merci c'est gentil de proposer …**

**Je t'en pris ... »**

Zoro apella l'équipage et il mangèrent tous dans le silence le plus complet avant de tous partir allé se coucher.

A_ SUIVRE ..._


End file.
